The invention relates to a device for pressing a first transmission element onto a second transmission element engaging in the first transmission element, in particular for a rack-and-pinion steering system of a motor vehicle, comprising a pressure piece that can be loaded in the direction of the first transmission element by at least one spring element and is displaceably guided in a housing.
A coil spring is used as the spring element in devices of the type in question that are known from the prior art. The task of the coil spring is to press a toothed rack against a pinion during driving operation so that undesirable noise can be prevented. The noise can develop either in a contact region between a pressure piece and an adjusting screw when quickly turning a steering wheel back and forth or when driving across a bumpy route, or between the pressure piece and the toothed rack, or between the toothed rack and the pinion. The noise that thus develops during actuation of the steering system can also occur when the motor vehicle is stopped or driving slowly. However, the attempt to solve this problem with a spring element having an increased spring force does not produce a satisfactory result, since the increased spring force also necessitates an increased displacement force for moving the toothed rack. The increased displacement force consequently reduces the steering comfort when driving at high speeds, and in particular excessively high resistance must be overcome when initiating a steering motion.